An ongoing trend in the automotive industry has been to develop coating systems which provide glossy, mirror-like finishes. This mirror-like quality of an automotive coating system is referred to as "distinctness of image", a property which is directly affected by the smoothness of the coatings. Recently, there has also been an effort in the automotive industry to reduce atmospheric pollution due to volatile solvents emitted during the painting process. One approach to this end has been to develop waterborne coating compositions. Unfortunately, many of the waterborne coating compositions deposit as a rough film under varying conditions of humidity. Although smooth films can be obtained if the humidity is controlled within narrow limits, this often is not possible in an industrial setting without considerable expense. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a waterborne coating composition which is useful as an original finish for automobiles and which can be applied as a smooth film over a wide range of humidity conditions.